btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobutaka Oda
' ' Nobutaka Oda is a Btooom! player and Ryota's former classmate. Appearance Nobutaka vaguely resembles a foreigner. He has slightly tanned skin and long, wavy, shoulder-length black hair. He sides his hair away from his eyes to the left. Nobutaka has a small stubby beard around his chin and wears classic shades. He is quite tall and muscular and has a tribal tattoo on his left arm, with the word "AQUA SCORPION" over it. He also has two small piercings in his left ear. He dresses in basic survival clothes. He wears a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, exposing his entire arms. He wears jeans which has the big word "JUDGEMENT" and some other words printed on the upper right leg. He has multiple accessories, ranging from bracelets to rings. As with any other Btooom! player, he also has an IC chip implanted in his left hand. Personality Oda is shown to be cold, calculating and ruthless. He has been shown to have no compunction against killing, and is currently the character in possession of the most number of IC chips. He doesn't talk much, even to his female accomplice. His strategic use of bombs and improvised survival tactics heavily implies that he has experience playing BTOOOM!, and was at least as good as, if not better than, Ryōta. So far, Ryōta is the only person to have survived a hostile encounter with him. Unlike most of the other characters who had decided to kill their way to leave the island, Oda does not taunt his victims and, in fact, prefers to lay traps for them using mines without even confronting them in person. He has been shown to have used this strategy 3 times; the first two times were successful. He used it for the third time against Ryōta who evaded it by tricking him into detonating prematurely. At the end of his encounter with Ryōta, Oda seems to recognize him, but sighs and says it doesn't matter as he cannot stop anyway. History In high school, Oda was competitive, the best at everything, whether sports or grades, extremely popular with the guys and girls and always cheerful. Oda was also an old school-pal of Ryōta Sakamoto and possibly his only friend at all. He was his best friend in high school and they often hung out together.Btooom! manga, chapter 42, page 17 At that time, Oda lived alone with his mother and could relate to Sakamoto like that. This also led Oda to really open his feelings to Sakamoto. He only told Sakamoto that he began working as a part-time host. He did this for the money, to eventually fulfill his goal of becoming a billionaire.Btooom! manga, chapter 42, page 22 Because Oda was always honest with Sakamoto, Sakamoto did the same in return. He told Oda that he had a crush on Aiko Serizawa, but that he hasn't approached her yet. Oda gives him a lecture about how he's an idiot and too naïve. He said that him being too passive is the big difference between the two. This led to Sakamoto pushing Oda away. A few days later, Aiko was seen crying at her desk. Oda's girlfriend yells at him that she thought they were dating and Oda leaves to the roof, where he is joined by Sakamoto. There, Oda confessed that he had sex with Aiko, stealing her away from Sakamoto. Sakamoto, feeling betrayed, loses it and violently attacks Oda.Btooom! manga, chapter 42, page 34 Sakamoto was eventually held back by several teachers and Oda dropped out of school not long after. Oda continued his work as a host and climbed up the social ladder until he owned his very own club. He also let his hair grow out and eventually, became nominated for the real-life Btooom! game. Sakamoto remarks in the manga that despite not having seen Oda in years, he could think of several people he likely angered to get himself nominated in such a game. Story Equipment and skills IC chips Oda began the island game with his own IC chip, like any other player. He later acquires Misako Hōjō's and, much later, that of Tomoaki Iwakura by using supplies briefcases as bait.Btooom! manga, chapter 6, pages 20-25''Btooom!'' manga, chapter 40, pages 37-41 At some point he retrieved at least two other IC chips as well''Btooom!'' manga, chapter 40, pages 43-44. The other 2 IC chips come from Sōsuke Okita and Tsubone Kasuga whom he killed after killing Misako. Btooom! manga, chapters 85 - 86 BIM *Remote Control BIM Physical capabilities Intellectual capabilities Oda use deception to win against his opponents. This often includes set traps around supply cases to lure in unexpecting players. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players Category:Males